


Bring on the rain

by 9KLR2



Category: Rawhide (TV)
Genre: Being near the one you love makes things better, Cowboys in Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Gen, Gil's exhausted, Holding Hands, Life is exhausting, M/M, Storms, They're lives are hard, just let them relax and be soft when they can
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 08:51:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20525282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9KLR2/pseuds/9KLR2
Summary: Gil and Rowdy finally get to rest at the end of a chaotic day.Inspired by the song "Bring on the rain" by Jo Dee Messina.





	Bring on the rain

**Author's Note:**

> Gil-centric to start with, then pure Favorowdy.  
Writing Rawhide fics is interesting because it's a 60s show but I'm writing from a modern perspective. So a lot of the machismo gets softened out when I write.  
As with most of my fandoms, I reject canon reality and substitute my own. :) Enjoy  
Reviews feed my soul :)

Gil Favor was beyond tired. This day had gone from bad to worse and had seemed to last forever. The storm had rushed up on them. Heavy rain and wind gusts were hard enough to work through, but the lighting had been the last straw. The herd stampeded, running blindly in the rain, they’d spread out and the drovers had been working all day in the rain and mud to bring them back in. 

At least the day was nearly over now. It was dark and still pouring, but oil lamps were dotted around the camp and Wish had rigged up a lean-to over the fire so at least they had hot food and coffee.  
The herd was still skittish so half the drovers were on night guard while the rest got a few hours sleep before their shift. Most everybody in the camp was already asleep, sheltered under the wagons or beside trees or rocks.  
Gil checked in with Wish and Teddy, who had taken a hard fall off his horse earlier. Thankfully it was nothing worse than bruised ribs. He’s insisted he was fine but Wish had ordered him to rest in the supply wagon. 

Gil downed the last of the coffee in his cup, grateful for the warmth and sat down at the trunk of a tree. The leaves managed to kept off enough of the rain to be bearable. He drew his knees up to rest his arms against and hung is head. He was bone tired, even breathing felt like to much energy. Sometimes he wondered why the hell he did this job. But this was who he was. And he knew that after a few hours sleep, he’d get up and keep going again.  
He felt a body flop down next to him. He didn’t have to look up to know who it was, but he still did. Rowdy was sitting right beside him, water dripping off the brim of his hat and looking about as tired as Gil felt.  
“Checked in with the nighthawks.” He said, “ The herd’s still grumblin’ but they’re stayin’ put.”  
Some good news was a relief, but really, Rowdy’s voice was like a balm to Gils sleep deprived jagged mind right now. As was his presence beside him, solid and warm, his shoulder pressed against Gils.  
“Well, that’s somethin’. Let’s get some sleep while we can.” Gil leant back against the tree trunk, pulling his hat down over is eyes. He could feel Rowdy settling back to. Felt Rowdy’s boot bump against his leg as the Ramrod stretched out his long limbs.  
The world felt quiet and calm for the first time that day. The steady fall of rain was more of a blur to Gils ears as he started to fall asleep. Just as he was beginning to doze, he felt Rowdys hand gently slide against his. His thumb rubbing across Gils knuckles.  
Gil smiled softly and shifted his hand so that their fingers linked. In a few hours they’d both be up to take their shift at nighthawk. Tomorrow they’d deal with whatever the trail threw at them. Right now they’d take the shelter of a tree and the comfort of having each other.


End file.
